una historia naruhina
by Anii Haruko
Summary: paraaa lauritha-chan
1. Chapter 1

Hinata iba caminando tranquilamente cuando vio un kiba correr hacia ella velozmente:

Kiba: ¡hinata! (dijo corriendo hacia ella)

Hinata: kiba-kun ¿que pasa?

Kiba: hinata…tsunade-san me mando a decirte que tendrás una misión mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana...Tu misión será con naruto bueno hasta luego sayonara (se va)

Hinata: (poniéndose roja) con… ¡NARUTO-KUN! No yo amm mejor voy a casa…

Paso la noche y llego la mañana hinata se levanto muy nerviosa, mientras se dirigía a la salida de konoha al llegar vio a un rubio hiperactivo sonriéndole:

Naruto: hinata-chan! Hahaha nos toco una mision juntos ( dijo feliz)

Hinata: aha (dijo sonrojada)

Naruto: bueno empecemos!

Hinata: hai… (Dijo un poco nerviosa dije poco perdón híper nerviosa)

Caminaron llegaron a la aldea entregaron el pergamino y se encaminaron de nuevo a la aldea pero se encontraron con unos ninjas asesinos:

Ninja1: hahaa pero mira que hermosa chica

Ninja2: hehe vamos por ella...

Naruto se pone frente a ella para protegerla:

Naruto: no la tocaran primero sobre mi cadáver..

Ninja1: si eso quieres…

Ninja2: ¡empecemos!

Naruto peleo contra ellos y los venció ambos muertos, el estaba exhausto pero una herida muy profunda muy cerca de su corazón:

Naruto: hinata… (Escupe sangre) ¿Estas bien?

Hinata: ¡naruto-kun! (se arrodilla frente a el)

Naruto: tranquila estoy bien solo un poco cansado…

Hinata: naruto-kun por favor resiste (empezó a llover)

Naruto: tengo mucho cansancio…

Hinata: por favor quédate ¡conmigo! No me dejes

Naruto: tengo mucho sueño…

Hinata toma un frasco que le dio Sakura un dia antes para una emergencia:

Hinata: bebelo porfavor

Naruto: hai

Y asta aki amigos :D


	2. Chapter 2 sentimientos revelados

En el capitulo anterior:

Hinata: bébelo por favor

Naruto: hai...

Capitulo 2:

Sentimientos revelados :3

Naruto bebió la medicina pero como ya no tenía fuerzas se desmayo hinata comenzó a llorar al pensar que por poco lo perdía, naruto despertó y hinata se lanzo llorando a abrazarlo:

Hinata: na-naruto-kun

Naruto: hinata…por que lloras?

Hinata: por…que (baja la mirada) pensé que te perdería (dijo llorando)

Naruto: (la abraza) ¿Por qué? Me has salvado…

Hinata: por que yo…yo… (Se mantuvo callado y recordó una conversación con sakura)

Flash back:

Sakura sonriente le dijo: hinata no pierdas dile que lo amas no…pierdas solo diselo mírame a mi por no decirle se fue, naruto no es como el, hehe seguro el siente lo mismo (dijo triste levemente)

Hinata: pero…sakura-chan…y si el…

Sakura: no pierdas tiempo hazlo por que talvez el algún día se valla y ya no vuelva (dijo sonriéndole)

Hinata: yo…

Sakura: lo aras cuando estés lista lo prometes? ^^

Hinata: (sonriendo) sii ^^

End flash back

Naruto: hinata estas... (Lo interrumpe hinata)

Hinata: yo…yo te salve por que te amo naruto-kun no se que haría sin ti (dijo sonrojada)

Naruto se quedo callado lo había dejado sin habla hinata al ver que no reaccionaba se levanto pero un abrazo la detuvo:

Naruto: también te amo hinata-chan

Hinata: (sorprendida) na…naruto-kun

Naruto se acerco, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso tiernamente

Naruto: te gustaría ser mi novia?

Hinata: siii –grito feliz.

10 años después:

Dos gemelos corrían riendo por la casa siendo perseguidos por su padre el hokage:

Hilari: hahahaha no nos alcanzas papá

Haru: hahahahaha (le saco la lengua)

La voz de una mujer les mando a llamar era una mujer de pelo azulado y ojos aperlados si era hinata con sus dos pequeños Hilari y haru

Hinata: niños! Haha vengan a comer

Gemelos: siiiii (corrieron dentro de la casa)

Hinata río y sirvió de comer a los niños y a su marido un rubio de pelos parados con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas así es era Naruto

Naruto se levanto y la abrazo por detrás haciéndola sonrojar:

Naruto: gracias por hacerme tan feliz te amo

Hinata: yo también te amo

Y se besaron hasta que:

Haru: aghh que asco vayan a una habitación

Hilari: kawai que lindos (dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Naruto sonrojado: oigan por que no vamos a visitar al tío teme?

Gemelos: siii hahaha

Hinata: jiji corran a cambiarse

Corrieron a cambiarse mientras ellos seguían abrazados:

Naruto: me pregunto por que volvería el teme

Hinata: por que vio el amor que ella le dio

Naruto: hehe si la hizo muy feliz

Hinata: aha

Naruto: bien (la carga)

Hinata: ¿que haces?

Naruto: vamos señora uzumaki hay que empatar con el teme haha

Hinata: pero los niños..!

Naruto: será rápido (dijo pervertidamente)

Hinata: ¡naruto-kun! (se sonrojo)

Y se acabo amigos :3 hahaha espero les aya gustado :3 pongan reviews adioss

Inner: kawai talvez pongamos un sasusaku :3 tambien haha


End file.
